The Saga of Light Yagami and the Hair Curler
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Light will go to all cost to hide his burning passion of his hair curler...but what'll happen when it's discovered? My first fanfict please R&R rated T just in case. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DeathNote or any of these characters, the only thing i own is the plot...and no i dont own the hair curler brand..

* * *

"Light-kun?" L asked, nibbling on his fingernail.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a hair curler in your room?"

"…Err…wait a second" Light picks up his mobile and quickly takes a picture of L, immediately sends the picture to Misa, texting quickly, kill him…NOW.

L stood slouching over, with a blank expression.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Looking at his watch ticking Light smiled and said "If you were smarter…this would have been a fun battle, but now that you found out about my hair curler…I'm afraid..i'll have to eliminate you…"

And at that precise moment, as the second ticked, L's eyes widen, and he bent over as if he was having a seizure and collapsed…dying happy, knowing he was right that Light was Kira…that he had found out his most embarrassing secret…his…hair curler.

**Few years later**

"Kira."

Light nearly jumped off his chair, as he listened to complete silence for a couple of seconds, he decided that it was probably a hoax.

"You are now surrounded by the mafia_,*slight crunch*_ surrender your death note now _*crunch* _before I…."

New voice " Shower and bury you in MOUNDS OF CHOCOLATE BWUHAHAHAH_…-strangled sound and vague sounds that sounded like someone growling "__**not MY chocolate**__"-_

Light rolled his eyes and fed another apple to Ryuk.

Mello came crashing through his ceiling and pointed his gun at Light, when he saw…!

"OMG, you have the newest VS Sassoon hair curling model which can be used with cord or cordless!"

Slightly shocked Light sprang into action, taking a picture of Mello, while he fantasizes over his hair curler, munching on his chocolate at the same time. Quickly he sent Misa the picture with the message, KILL HIM!!!!!!!??!!

The following forty seconds may have been the longest time in Light's life, as he watched Mello fawning over HIS hair curler, he was almost glad when Mello collapsed. But the fact Mello was holding onto HIS hair curler tightly when he died did not please him…and so after he removed it he ordered Ryuk to clean it AT LEAST 100 times with his a spray of his favourite perfume after each wash, with the payment of 5 apples, while he chucked Mello's body into the forest.

Few days later

"I see, Hal please remove him now" Near commanded, thinking, according to the members of the mafia Mello was in the supposed Kira's room for well over 3minutes…what had stopped him from shooting the person that had defeated their idol, L? Twirling his hair, he thought, Mello was always crazy about chocolate…but he probably had plenty of that at hand…so…

Could it be!!! Near's eyes landed on a magazine and he tugged on his hair as he realized…

**Months later**

Near pulled his helmet on talking onto the mic " Hal please go in and disarm Kira, take away his cellphone and corner him please"

Rester and Gevanni glanced at each other, sweat dropping, realizing that Near had no idea how wrong that sound…

Hal entered the room kicking the door down.

**Light's POV**

Checking that no one was near, I plugged in the cord to my hair curler, writing a few names into the notebook as he watched the news, laying on his bed, when suddenly…

**Hal's POV**

Kicking down the door, I readied my gun. Ready to chop or shoot anyone. I did however , found it quite hard to keep a serious face , as the room was PINK…pink plushies, pink wall, pink bed, pink computer….Talking back into the mic "Room 1 Clear"

**Light's POV **

…I saw Ryuk in a twisted form and starting to do handstands, and I asked him coolly " what are you doing?"

" I need apples"

"didn't I just give you some?"

"No.."

"…live with it"

When suddenly…

**Hal's POV**

Kicking down another door, I saw Light and immediately went to tackle him, taking the cellphone he dropped when he fell, quickly I called to Near "Target down"

**Normal POV**

Near, So and so rushed into the room, and Near quickly picked up the hair curler, still charging. Light practically howled when Near opened the window and made a move to chuck it out the window.

Light howled " NOOOOO!! How did you know?? My hair curler..my precious..myyyy preciousss"(voice breaks to golum voice)

Near twirled his hair with the other hand, speakly calmly and yet triumphantly " you made a mistake in killing Mello, according to the mafia he as in this room for over 3 minutes, the only thing that 'll stop him is chocolate, and since he has plenty of that, it'll have to be hair curlers"

Light quickly got his cell out and snapped a picture of Near and was about to send it to Misa when he realised, he didn't have a cell…

"obviously L found it first, and you were so embarrassed about it you killed him with the second Kira, we check your phone bills, Kira, around the day L might have die you made a call to a mysterious ID in which we later traced to Miss Amane's cell phone, and in the exact same hour Mello died in she also made a call to Miss Amane's cell."

Completely desparate, Light yelled to Ryuk "Ryuk! Please get me my hair curler back!!! I'll feed you bags of apples everyday!"

Ryuk smiled, getting his notebook and pencil " Light…you deserve this..one more thing about the shinigami's eyes Light…that humans will never have.." writing down a name "our inner inner eyes can see the true name of every object, and so in around 10 seconds…" Ryuk gave out a few _hyuk, _and watched amusedly as the hair curler burst into flames, and Light's face turned blank, as if soulless. Miraculously these flames did not hurt near in anyway, and Near told the nearly soulless Light "Mello, provided me that one big important clue, when he was distracted by the hair curler…you may have beaten L…"Nears voice faded a little but came back stronger

"But me and Mello together can surpass L!"

Looking at the defeated-looking Light, he ordered "Hal, please chain his arms and legs together" Hal without a word, moved in to complete the order.

Rester and Gevanni once again stared at each other, both mentally slapping themselves, once again realising Near has no idea how wrong that sounds…

Years from now, you'll see the images of L, and Mello and especially haunting Light, all holding whatever the newest model of hair curler was. In those nights, you can hear him screaming, but the next morning he'll look even more defeated and soulless looking.

* * *

Please review ^^ i dont mind flames !! since its my first time writing this...

Oh yes and who here owns a VS Sasson hair curler (cord or Cordless) like me??

Luv~

Talzie


End file.
